Chronicles of the Lizardmen
The Lizardmen track time by the alignments of celestial bodies and their sacred plaques form a calendar stretching back to the creation and forward to the end of time. As this slew of celestial data is mindbogglingly complex, all dates that follow use the Imperial Calendar, as used by the Men of the Empire. Dawn of Creation The prehistory of the world is shrouded in the mists of half-truth and legend. Great change is brought to the primeval planet by the beings known as the Old Ones. They descend from the skies and begin to re-order the world. To execute their designs, the Old Ones made the First Spawning of the Slann and, under their direction, the Lizardmen are created: the Saurus as living weapons, the Skinks to carry out complicated orders and the Kroxigor to aid in building. What follows is a long age where the Lizardmen rule supreme, creating vast temple-cities and landmarks of unsurpassed wonder. While the Saurus wipe out those races deemed undesirable, experiments by the Old Ones create new races. Of this time of former glory little is recalled; stone-chiselled writings have worn away, and temples have crumbled into ruin. Down the ages, countless Skink scribes have tried to replicate those earliest records, but their copies degrade with each new translation. The Slann have forgotten much from that age, their memories growing dim. To the younger races, the Old Ones are wholly unknown; only the Elves maintain some ancient myths of their creator gods. The Great Catastrophe * c.-5600 -- Polar Gates Collapse. The Old Ones disappear and the Lizardmen are left to defend against the largest Daemon invasion ever known. Xahutec is the first temple-city to fall. Within three hundred years, all Slann of the First Spawning are slain, save only Lord Kroak of Itza. * c.-5000 -- Lustria Besieged. Except for enclaves in the Southlands, the Lizardmen are pushed back to Lustria, which is transformed into a deathtrap to thwart the invaders. * c.-4500 -- Only a handful of temple-cities remain, and the Daemon onslaught threatens to overwhelm them. Pahuax is breached and its inhabitants slain. * c.-4450 -- The ''Siege of Itza'', which had lasted over four centuries, is broken by the eldritch might of Lord Kroak. Although slain in battle, Lord Kroak's will is so strong his spirit fights on — invoking a last spell that banishes Daemons and secures Itza from its doom. * c.-4420 -- The High Elves complete their Great Ritual and the daemonic legions vanish from the world. Age of Isolation * -4419 -- The first High Elves set foot on Lustria and are brought to Pahuax. * -3894 -- The temple-city of Chupayotl slips into the sea — a disastrous event that was not prophesied on any plaques. All of its Mage-Priests are slain. The unknown enters the minds of the Mage-Priests. * -3127 -- Skink scribes record that Lord Xltep is plagued by memory loss; a fog has descended upon his once-clear thoughts. * -2374 -- Lord Hua-Hua of Xlanhuapec claims victory in a 500 year old debate about what to do about the younger races. No other Slann speaks to Lord Hua-Hua for the next thousand years in protest. * -2000 -- Ancient records of Zlatlan refer to strife with the lost Dwarf stronghold of Karak Zorn. * -1500 -- Lord Quex enacts his realignment of the continents. In the course of the continental fine-tuning much of the world suffers disastrous earthquakes — most notably affecting Skavenblight and the Dwarf realm that stretches across the Worlds Edge Mountains. Age of Strife * -1399 -- Undetected, the Skaven Clan Pestilens occupies the ruined city of Quetza. An ill omen is recorded in the alignment of the stars, although its true meaning is not revealed to the Slann for centuries. * -951 -- The Green Mist. Under cover of a poisonous mist, the Skaven make their boldest attack yet, emerging to take the ruins of Conqueso. * -594 -- ''Shruken Head War''. This marks the beginning of the century-long campaign fought against the jungle Orcs of the Scorpion Coast. Kroq-Gar ends the fighting by slaying the Warbosses of all six enemy tribes. * -215 -- The first Dark Elf raiders penetrate the Lustrian jungle to steal artefacts. * 1 -- The temple-city of Chaqua is abandoned due to Skaven plagues. The Skink Priest Tehenhauin preaches the Prophecy of Sotek as a twin-tailed comet appears in the sky. * 100 -- With a climactic final campaign, the Skaven are finally driven from Lustria by Tehenhauin's armies. The Cult of Sotek gains prominence amongst the Skinks. * 271 -- At the zenith of Xla-Tepec, more continental realignments are made. A series of earthquakes ravage Araby and Cathay. * 315 -- In order to reclaim the stolen Star Stela of Quetli, Lord Tepec-Inzi opens a portal to Naggaroth. There, an army led by Gor-Rok defeats the Dark Elves and reclaims the Star Stela. * 513 -- Lord Zltep of Tlaxtlan passes from the world. The last words he uttered were a prophecy which would become known as the Incantation of Xetlipocutzl. The Mage-Priest did not complete the prophecy, however, and it is said that should anyone ever do so, the world will come to an end. * 535 -- The first of the twin-tailed beings known as Skink Oracles emerge from the spawning pools of Itza. They alone of all the Lizardmen are able to approach and ride upon the dreaded and ill-tempered Troglodons. * 876 -- The flotsam of many shipwrecks washes up on Lustria, including a Vampire named Luthor Harkon. He creates the Undead realm that is eventually named the Vampire Coast, where the bodies of drowned sailors killed in the treacherous waters off the coast rise from the cold depths to haunt the lands. * 888 -- Norse adventurer Losteriksson lands in Lustria and founds the colony of Skeggi. Other raiders from the north also begin to arrive at Lustria. * 901 -- The Xaki Star is swallowed by the Chaos Moon, prompting a delegation of Mage-Priests from Xlanhuapec to lead a column of workers to begin re-founding the ruined city of Huatl. * 912 -- The death of Lord Zhul follows a daemonic incursion at Tlencan. Xahutec is abandoned for the final time shortly after, its population scattered to the remaining temple-cities. The Mage-Priests finally recognise that Chaos has returned to Lustria. * 930 -- A shambling horde of Zombies emerges from the jungle but is halted by Lord Xltep, fulfilling the Prophecy of Huanca-Xlanpac. * 954 -- Allac Fellclaw leads a full-scale Chaos invasion of Lustria. His horde is defeated and driven into the sea. The few survivors that escape flee back to the northlands with much stolen gold, however, all the sacred plaques they had stolen were recovered. * 1004 -- At the equinox of Tlac-Ipec, Lord Mazdamundi consults the plaques of Huatl. He raises the mountain range known as the Grey Guardians to block the path of a mighty Dark Elf invasion that was advancing to invade Lustria. * c.1150 -- Ibn Jellaba of Araby treks across the desert searching for an overland route into the interior of the Southlands. He encounters the hidden Lizardmen city of Zlatlan. * 1237 -- The ruins of the temple-city of Xahutec are again overrun by Daemons. Unleashing Kroq-Gar to contain the threat, many Slann work to close the magical breach once more. * 1492 -- Explorer Marco Colombo voyages to Lustria and records his travels. * 1493 -- A Dark Elf raiding force attempting to sack Tlax is defeated by Mage-Priest Xltoc. * 1690 -- Cathayan Yin-Tuan makes an epic journey across Lustria and the Southlands. He narrowly escapes sacrifice in Zlatlan. * 1721 -- Dark Elves launch an attack upon the temple-city of Xlanhuapec. The intruders bypass the city's defences and penetrate to the outer quarters. Using the living mists that surround the city, the Lizardmen mount a series of devastating counter-attacks to slaughter the intruders. None escape the mists. * 1801 -- The ousted Pirate Prince of Sartosa, Lucciano Soprania, founds Port Reaver. Despite numerous Lizardmen attacks, it manages to turn into a flourishing trading port, though it is notorious as a den of cutthroats and raiders as well as a haven for adventurers and treasure seekers. * 1809 -- The Great Pyramid of Pahuax is rebuilt. During excavation, workers discover an egg from a Quango, a creature not seen since the time of the Old Ones. The egg is given to Lord Mazdamundi who declares that its hatching may be of great import. * 1847 -- Amidst rumours of illegitimacy, Duke Tudual du L'Anguille finances an expedition led by his son into the jungles of Lustria. They land in Port Reaver, and spend several months in preparations. Nearly six months after entering the jungles, the Lizardmen temple-city Huatl is robbed of its sacred artefacts. The young Bretonnian noble and his entourage are never heard from again. Their presence is not missed. * 1883 -- Skinks believe the great Krakatoa is awakening once more, but the eruptions prove to be an influx of Chaos. Daemons again stalk Lustria. Gor-Rok defeats a plague army at Itza, a massed charge of Stegadons prevents a breakout from the ruins of Xahutec, and the assembled Mage-Priests of Tlaxtlan overcome a host of Greater Daemons to save their temple-city. * 1910 -- Lord Nanahua leads an expedition to Chaqua in search of lost relics of the Old Ones, but in the process contracts a Skaven plague. Though he summons the magical strength to keep death at bay, he is covered in weeping buboes and contagious sores. he goes into voluntary exile and now resides in an isolated temple deep in the jungle, only emerging to defend Lustria against Skaven incursions. * 1944 -- El Cadavo, adventurer and sometime pirate, founds the port of Cadavo on his third attempt to penetrate the jungles. The town is destroyed under the order of Slann Mage-Priest Mazdamundi three times, each time being rebuilt. Lord Mazdamundi of Hexoatl invokes the mighty earthquake that wipes the settlement of Cadavo — and all of its inhabitants — from the map. It is rumoured that El Cadavo, having escaped by ship with Lustrian treasures, is lost at sea due to unseasonally deadly weather conditions. * 1977 -- A Skink Priest at the Sentinels of Xeti believes he hears the distant voice of the Old Ones. The Slann Mage-Priests contemplate the matter for several years, before renouncing such claims. Age of Awakening Also known as the Age of Recompense. * 2064 -- A group of gamblers found Swamp Town, fleeing their debts in Port Reaver. This grows from a ramshackle shanty town into the busiest trade destination in Lustria. * 2100 -- Skink Priests attending to the mummified remains of Lord Xhilipepa dispute the meaning of the flight patterns of mosquitoes circling his skeletal head. The disagreement escalates and opposing factions clash over possession of the remains. * 2187 -- Lord Melchin returns to the Imperial court after spending a year exploring Lustira. He is accompanied by a copper-skinned, hairless being, barely three feet tall. Melchin claimed he came from the Wayarhui tribe, a race of diminutive people found in the jungles. Reportedly, the creature eats a high-ranking court official and flees. Rounds abound of his hiding out in the Moot. * 2303 -- Taking a celestial reading from the stars, the Slann bolster the power of the Great Warding lessening the influence of Chaos and thus aiding the Empire's famous hero, Magnus the Pious, in his Great War Against Chaos. * 2315 -- The Pirate King Draven is employed to protect the merchant ships arriving and leaving Swamp Town from the pirates based in Port Reaver. He uses his power to destroy the fleets of his competitors and then sacks Swamp Town himself. * 2321 -- The ''Black Sun Battle''. Portents of ill-omen abound on a day that the sun that rises over Lustria is coloured jet-black. The geomantic web flickers, the Great Warding pulses weakly and the forces of Chaos attack. Daemon legions manifest across the whole of Lustria and thousands of battles take place for a blood-filled week until the true sun rises once again. * 2349 -- A bridge of magical energy is summoned and a Lizardmen army from Itza crosses to the island on which stands the Citadel of Dusk. The High Elves there are hard-pressed by a Dark Elf attack and only the timely intervention of the Lizardmen force ensures that the assault is repulsed. Without speaking a word to the survivors, the Lizardmen march back across their magical bridge. * 2355 -- The ''Battle of Cholulec''. The disgraced Dwarf engineer Sven Hasselfriesian sets out from Barak Vanin in his steam-powered ship, reaching the Tarantula Coast after many battles with the monsters of the deep. The Dwarfs clash repeatedly with the Lizardmen at the ruins of Cholulec. * 2376 -- At this point, the spell that turned Lustria into a living deathtrap becomes yet more powerful, and the land's flora and fauna enter a new period of prolific and accelerated growth. The jungles become more dangerous and filled with more cold-blooded creatures than ever. * 2418 -- The False Moon War. A major blow is struck in the Slanns' ongoing war with the Chaos Moon. The Slann Mage-Priest Tecciztec of Tlaxtlan enacts a ritual aimed at pushing the false moon out of orbit. Although failing to muster enough power to complete the task, the Chaos Moon is sufficiently shaken that chunks of it split off and fall across the world with devastating effect to those beneath. * 2465 -- ''Battle of Blackswamp''. This marks the end of a ten year campaign fought in the swampy woodland off the Tarantula Coast. Many Savage Orc and Forest Goblin armies are destroyed. For his role in recovering lost ruins, the Skink Priest Tetto'eko is gifted a throne such as the Slann sit upon. * 2471 -- ''Battle of Blood and Gold''. Luthor Harkon and the Dark Elves unite to raid the coastal ruins of Chokablox. During the battle, Harkon is captured and imprisoned. * 2489 -- The Astromancer Tetto'eko stems a major Skaven invasion and redirects a comet to crash down upon the Skaven stronghold of Quetza, the Defiled City. * 2497 -- The Slann lend their power to the High Elves' Great Votex on Ulthuan. * 2502 -- It is foreseen that a device being built by the Skaven in their lair of Slagmire must not be completed. Tehenhauin is chosen to lead the assault and the Slann use magic to transport the Prophet of Sotek and his army into the Skaven den. A three year battle leads to the eventual defeat of the Skaven and the destruction of their rocket invention. * 2512 -- A Dark Elf army emerges from the Black Way to raid coastal ruins. Kroq-Gar and his army drive the tentacled beasts back into the sea and the Black Ark Umbral Tide is grounded by magic and destroyed. * 2517 -- The long-lost Chameleon Skink known as Oxyotl mysteriously returns to Lustria, having been missing since the ''Fall of Pahuax'' during the Great Catastrophe. This coincides with the spontaneous and unheralded spawning of Chameleon Skinks in that long ruined city, and many others as well. * 2519 -- With the rising of each Chaos Moon, Daemon legions march out of Xahutec once more. Only the eternal vigilance of the Saurus warriors maintains a blockade around the cursed ruin, but the bitter fighting costs many lives. * 2520 -- While seeking for the disturbance found in the geomantic web, Ten-Zlati, the Oracle of Kroak, recovers the Lost Plaques from the Golden Ziggurat on the Turtle Isles. Gates are opened to the island of Albion. Scar-Leader Kroq-Gar leads the first war parties to cleanse the isle of warm-bloods. Under the manipulations of Lord Mazdamundi, the climate of the isle is altered, and the start of a new jungle is formed. Work begins on the founding of the new temple-city Konquata, Place of Resistance, in the interior of Albion. * 2521 -- Chaos forces attack key sites of the Great Warding around the world, culminating in assaults on Lustria. On the Isthmus of Pahuax, a Beastmen army destroys the Monument of the Moon and the Monument of the Sun is desecrated. So many key nodes are lost that Chaos powers flood the world and the foresight of the Slann fails. Meanwhile, elsewhere, the sacred mists of Albion are restored. * 2521 -- Vashnaar the Tormentor leads an invasion into Lustria. He unites Dark Elves, Beastmen and monsters beyond count. Attacks by Tiktaq'to stall the Chaos invaders long enough for Slann Mage-Priests to wake and defend Hexoatl. By year's end, the temple-city is besieged and likely to fall. * 2522 -- Lord Mazdamundi and Kroq-Gar arrive at the head of separate armies in time to relieve the ''Siege of Hexoatl''. An epic battle is fought there and the Chaos host is, at last, broken. * 2522 -- The Slann Mage-Priests meet in mind-council and agree that all signs point to yet larger invasions to come. All of Lustria prepares for war. Source * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (8th Edition) ** : pg. 26 ** : pg. 27 * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (6th Edition) ** : pg. 9 * : Warhammer Armies: Lizardmen (7th Edition) ** : pg. 24 ** : pg. 25 Category:Lizardmen Category:Timelines Category:C Category:L